


Leviathan’s Freaky Feast

by otak_nt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Divacup, F/M, FUCK, Leviathan - Freeform, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), NOPEGGINGJUSTHORNY, cup, eatingout, hhhhh, leviathanxreader, period, periodblood, vampireau, whydidimakethis, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otak_nt/pseuds/otak_nt
Summary: MC is on their period alone in their room while being on their period and vampire Leviathan walks in to check on her only to get a pleasant surprise :)
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Leviathan’s Freaky Feast

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME I MADE THIS AT 2AM AND POSTED IT BECAUSE OF A DARE

Levi bursts into your room as he hears you sobbing, his arms filled with tissues and teddy bears, ready for him to use to console you. But suddenly, he takes a deep breathe, in and out. Blood. The strong scent was coming from your vaginitis, as Levi’s mouth begins to drool. Unable to control himself, Levi drops what was in his hands and goes down towards your thighs. “C-Can I..?” He asked, his ivory fangs shining in the moonlight. He was so cute when he begged. “Ok, just this once” You mumbled, embarrassed as Levi explores your insides..  
You felt his fingers go up your slit, slowly reaching in and reaching the cup that you put inside because, of course, you were on your period. You moaned slightly as the cup was slowly dragged out of your hoohaa and into his palm, as he grinned profusely. Levi stared into the cup inside his palm, the blood was fresh, pulpy and jelly like, and flushed around when you spun the cup. He liked that. He grinned as he took a sip, watching for your reaction, as you blush profusely. He enjoyed your reaction. He enjoyed it so much he had an idea. He slowly poured the remaining blood in the cup all over ur coochie.  
He grinned as he saw your womanhood covered in delicious blood, and without any control, he began licking it all up with his tongue, causing you to moan uncontrollably. Your genitalia began to have a mind of its own, producing more and more love juices pouring out all the blood inside until there was barely any left. After 15 minutes, you finally came. Levi, wiped his mouth and chuckled, “Thanks for dinner, player two” as he walked into the other room, and you lay on the bed covered in your own love liquids in shock of what just happened. 

now ur pure white sheets are stained u nausty nausty fuck

**Author's Note:**

> ... im sorry


End file.
